happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode)/Trivia
Trivia *This is the second episode with Nutty in a starring role in which he does not die (the first being Nuttin' but the Tooth). *The stages of Nutty's candy withdrawal are: *#Looking out the window on his door, presumably trying to get someone to let him out. *#Sitting in a corner, bored. *#Making an ice sculpture of a candy cane with a chainsaw. *#Sitting in the corner, twitching and looking ready to snap, amid several scratches on the walls and his half-melted ice sculpture. *#Lying in the middle of the room, laughing hysterically. *#Lying in the middle of the room, crying hysterically. *#Screaming at the camera in desperation or insanity. *This is Nutty's most famous episode in the series. *This marks the first time a character's guts slide down a window, resembling Tetris pieces. The second time is in Chore Loser. *Every character who dies in this episode has their intestines exposed. *Out of all the characters in this episode, only two of them (Nutty and The Mole) are actually playable inthe game. *All of the background music in this episode is originally from Chew Said a Mouthful. *After a year has gone by and Nutty is still playing video games, the sounds on his TV are the same sounds Nutty makes when he dies in All Work and No Play. * This is one of the few episodes in which Sniffles is a doctor instead of Lumpy. *Just like in Class Act, Chew Said a Mouthful, and Going Out With a Bang, Nutty is responsible for every death in this episode. But unlike in those episodes, however, he does not die in this one. *Petunia is the only character who dies without any video game sound effects in the background. *There is a foam bowl of noodles to the right of Nutty while he is playing games. *Despite the fact that Nutty returns to his addiction to candy in the end, Warren Graff has confirmed through a reply on a forum that Nutty is still addicted to video games. *This is so far the only episode in which Nutty's lazy eye functions normally. *The Mole is warming his hands in the opposite direction of the flaming barrel due to his blindness. *If you look closely when Lifty & Shifty die you can see that they have canine teeth/fangs (which is what raccoons actually have not buck teeth) Cultural References *Since this episode is mostly centered around video games, video game references are to be expected. Here are all the known references: **'Grand Theft Auto': When Nutty hijacks Cuddles' car. **'Paperboy': When Petunia is riding a bike, delivering newspapers. ** Tetris: When Petunia's intestines splatter on the car's windshield, they resemble Tetris blocks. **'Pac-Man': Lifty and Shifty's mutilated heads resemble a ghost and Pac-Man. **'Donkey Kong': The way Nutty hops over a flaming barrel and runs at/hits it with a mallet. **'Whack-a-Mole': When Nutty whacks The Mole with a mallet. *It should be noted that the car Nutty hijacks resembles a car from Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, as well as Grand Theft Auto V. This car is called the Peyote in game, which in turn looks like a first generation Ford Thunderbird. *2 Wii Remotes can be seen in Shifty's jacket. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia